Is This a Joke?
by zebra-scarf
Summary: So, the Antichrist and a 2,000 year old vampire get into the same cab. Huh? Oh no, sorry- this isn't a joke. There's no punchline. Godric/OC
1. So a Cab Driver Tries to Kill Me

x

* * *

**Q: How can you tell if a vampire has a cold?**

_A: If he starts coffin'!_

* * *

The creepy man in the trench coat had officially been following me for (at least) the last five blocks. After two blocks I had started sweating uncomfortable in the Texan heat. Who the hell wears a trench coat in Texas anyway?! It was the height of summer, 11 o'clock at night it and it _still_ 80 degrees. Oh god, the weirdo was closing in.

I tried to tell my heart to calm down, but I'm the type of person who's generally startled by their own shadow more than once a week. Calm wasn't a word that was used in association with me. And besides- this seemed like an _actual_ threat. Like, no joke, this man was _following me_!

Luckily I didn't feel the need to start hyperventilating just yet- the streets and sidewalks were pretty crowded. Well, of course they were I was in downtown Dallas on a Saturday night. The presence of all these faceless, nameless pedestrians was a good thing- there was no way the strange, creep-o would try anything on a crowded street right?

I glanced over my shoulder as non-conspicuously as possible and saw he was about only fifteen feet away from me now- he must have decided casually stalking wasn't cutting it for him any more and moved up to a power-walk speed. A shiver ran down my sweaty back. At this distance he appeared to be dark skinned of some kind, but different, not like any skin tone I had ever seen. But then again I couldn't see him _that_ well. The bottom half of his face was obscured by his high collar and he had this mop of what looked like dirty, thickly matted black hair.

I decided I had to get away from him. I just had to put as much space between us. And if it turned out I was just a crazy paranoid then so be it- but better safe than hacked up into tiny pieces in some dingy motel. Much to the displeasure of some drivers, I decided to cross the street right then and there. I turned my head ever so slightly again, fully expecting to feel like a moron, because- c'mon, he wouldn't _actually_ following me on the road, right? I mean, this was all probably just my crazy over active imagination. My eyes found his form again and-

_Fucking hell..._

The man started crossing the street as well- the dude was actually stalking me. Balls to God- stalking me like a mountain lion.

"Well fuck this shit..." I said under my breath. As I reached the other side of the road I saw a cab had pulled up to the sidewalk, and without skipping a beat I pulled the door open and hopped in, from the street side, back door.

"Excuse me, Ms," a gentle voice said from my right, I turned to see I wasn't the only one to hop into the back of the cab. Sitting in the back seat with me was a young man, probably around 18-19 and _hella cute_. With big baby blues and short chestnut hair. Full lips that I just wanted to suck on. _Damn_.

Cute boys. The only thing more terrifying than the trench coat man.

"U-uh, sorry! I d-d-didn't know this cab had stopped for someone...?" My mouth went a bit dry. For all my inner bravado, outwardly I was a wuss. Sure, I liked looking at cute boys as much as the next horny 23 year old but talking to one? Make actual formed sentences flow from my lips and converse with one? Yeah, haha- fat chance of that happening.

"I see, if you require it more-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because a second after he started talking, my door was ripped open.

I barely had time to turn and look before I saw it was the trench coat man, only... now that he was less than a foot away from me I could see he wasn't a man at all. What I had thought before was dark skin and dark hair, was this odd, black smoke and creepy crawlers all mushed together to give the shape of a man.

A terrified scream worked its way halfway out my throat as the thing grabbed my arm but then _bam_! Suddenly I was shoved to the opposite side of the cab. In one fluid movement the beautiful boy: had shoved me, pushed the creepy monster away from the door and slammed said cab door shut.

"Drive," he ordered in a voice that left no room for the cabbie took off.

I whipped around to watch out the rear window and saw the smoke man standing in the middle of the road looking out to us. I was so scared he was about to come running after when a pick up truck smashed right into him! He looked as if he shattered into a million pieces, but then the pieces started moving all over the road and I realized all the little creepy crawlers like rats and spider that had given him shape, were scattering out of the traffics way.

"Oh holy hill-" I squeaked out before another shout strangled its way into my throat. My eyes had found the cute boy's, only this time he didn't look so cute. Practically because he now had two very large, very scary fangs protruding from his perfect lips. Huh, my eyes spared his lips a second glance. Yep, even with the fangs they were pretty perfect. I guess the knowledge of him being a vampire didn't affect his attractiveness at all.

But then he vamp speed directly in front of me grabbing both my arms and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Who are you?" he asked in that same commanding tone.

I was less than a second away from shitting myself _and_ telling him everything from my full name to my social security number, when we both felt it.

The cabbie picked up major speed and a quick glance around showed that we seemed to be in some back alley in some not good part of the city. But the real thing that caught my breath and made me forget a vampire was just gonna rip my throat out was the fact that we were going about 60 quickly approaching 70 miles per hour heading straight for a brick wall at the end of the alleyway.

My eyes shifted from the image of our immediate deaths out the front window to the cabbie himself, and- _fuck_.

Sitting in the driver's seat was another man-smoke-creature just like the one we had escaped.

The vampire and I were about five seconds away from our very bloody ends.

"Shit fuck- shit!" I shouted and clenched my eyes shut.

Four seconds away from our deaths I realized what terrible last words those were.

Three seconds away from our deaths I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

Two seconds away from our death I felt like I was weirdly floating

One second.

Zero.

I heard a smashing sound so terrible that I'm positive it would have rivaled the London Blitz themselves.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Oh sweet Goddess I don't know where this story came from.

I know I have another Godric fic that I just started but this literally came outta nowhere and demanded it be written.

Um- I'm pretty unsure where this is going besides the fact that this OC is adorable and I love her. She doesn't have a name yet though- that should tell you how unplanned this story is. If I get enough feedback saying you'd like to see this story continue then I'll try to work with it. Otherwise this is a weird oneshot.

I think the Antichrist would make a good friend to Godric. Is that weird?


	2. So a Vampire Sheriff Saves Me

x

* * *

**Q: Where did the vampire open his savings account? **

_A: At the blood bank!_

* * *

I took an unnecessary deep breath after existing the building.

Having just met with the other Sheriffs of Texas territory, the last remaining shards of hope I had towards coexisting were dwindling. It had been brought up during the meeting that the speculation that the King of Texas had been participating less than legal matters was proven to be more than just speculation.

_Human trafficking._

_Unwilling feeding._

_And other activities that broke my heart all over again._

If vampires as prominet as our King refused to change their ways what was the point of making our existence known? I had dreams of coexisting but time and time again I was proven that such a time would never come.

I took another deep breath of the night air. The city had evolved much during my time in this state. I had originally gone west once reaching the New World to avoid the bustling migrant cities like New York and Philadelphia. But humanity and all its noise followed me here eventually after a few centuries.

It seemed nothing stayed peaceful for long. War. Murder. Rape. I had begun to feel nothing was ever going to change.

I stood on the sidewalk outside the lavish hotel where my meeting took place and let my eyes glide over all the life happening. It was a Saturday night in summer. The heat caressed my skin. I suddenly didn't feel like calling my driver round to pick me up and to my convenience a cab pulled up to the sidewalk in front of me.

I made my way over and opened the door and was about to ask the driver to just drive in circles but a second after I seated myself a young girl open the other door. Her eyes were a bit frantic and she slammed her door with haste.

"Excuse me, Miss," I called to get her attention- it seemed she didn't even notice the cab had been occupied. Her dark, almost black eyes, snapped open wider as she saw me. Her long equally dark hair was fizzed and and moved about her as she whipped around to face me. I was a bit taken aback by how her eyes raked over my entire frame, for a moment her frantic look dropped as she seemed to approve and appreciate my physical looks. But it only lasted a moment as she seemed to come back to herself and the wonderful hue of red colored her tanned cheeks.

"U-uh, sorry! I d-d-din't know this cab had stopped for someone...?" she spoke in quick, embarrassed words. It was almost endearing how animated her face was. She wore her emotions on her sleeve the way only a young heart could manage. Not even two centuries ago I would have claimed her my own simply because she had walked into the cab as I... but now? While I could still admit to myself that on some level I wanted her, there was no drive inside of me to peruse her... in matters concerning blood or those of a physical need.

"I see," I said in my most diplomatic voice possible, "If you require it more-" I never got to finish my sentence and remove myself form her life, because in that moment her door was ripped open and in flowed the smell of rotting flesh and I felt a wave of raw power that forced my fangs out for protection. A creature of the likes I had not seen before made to reach her. I acted on instinct alone, moving the young girl to where I had been seated and shoving the thing away- as I touched the creature briefly it burned my hand as if it was made of fire. I slammed the door secure and ordered the cab driver to drive.

We took off down the road and I watch the child spin around to watch the fate of the creature I had expelled from her, when she turned back to me her eyes widen in fear.

I realized my fangs were still extended and decided to use her fear to motivate her to explain to me what had just occurred.

I grasped her in my arms and demanded her to tell me who she was but while I allowed her a moment to gather her thoughts through her very evident fear I breathed her in and was shocked to realize she had no scent. I had encountered many beings in my long existence, but never had I come across a creature that held no smell.

I could not even pick up any cleaning products females of this time seemed to love using, such as floral shampoos or conditioners, no deodorant or perfume. She was blank, and in a crowd she would never be noticed by any vampire.

The one thing I did notice was that has I held her writs in my hands my skin was instantly warmed- as if a fire was brewing underneath her skin.

She turned her head out the front window and cursed. I had only seconds to notice that our driver was another rotting flesh smelling creature and we were about to crash in a brick wall. Again it was the fighter, the beast inside of me that acted on instinct for self preservation. I let go of the girl's writs and grabbed her waist and had us out the cab and halfway down the alley as the car exploded on impact. I clutched her to my chest and braced our fall- protecting her with my body from the heat of the fire. My back became singed and I felt the back of my white tunic burned up. Minor burns that would heal in moments.

I looked down and saw the girl had passed out. I tried to listen for her heart beat, but I was again shocked to realize I couldn't hear a thing.

I quickly brought my head down to her chest and and it was only then that I could feel it vibrating against the side of my face buried in her bosom. But I still couldn't _hear_ it and even at this proximity I couldn't _smell_ anything from her.

The only thing she emitted was heat against my cold body. I sat up and looked around, the car had effectively killed the creature, there was no movement form the destroyed cab.

I glanced back down at the girl. She was still practically a child, soft facial features and soft hands. She was not someone the world had broken down yet. I reached into my pocket and dialed my lieutenant's number.

"Sheriff?" Isabel answered after the first ring.

"Isabel, send a car to get me at the location of this call and intervene human law enforcement concerning a car accident here." I glanced back at the smoking, fiery ruins. "I will also require a clean up crew." I spared another glance down at the sleeping child and sighed. "One more thing..." I hesitated knowing my next action would lock in my involvement with whatever it was that was happening to her. She seemed so still in my arms, and I could still feel the intense heat emitting from her. It warmed me like I hadn't been in decades. I knew then and there that I had to get to the bottom of whatever was happening. "Locate a human doctor and bring them to the nest."

"Yes, Sheriff." Isabel replied then hung up. I could tell from her tone she was already in work mode. There was good reason Isabel was my second, loyal to the truth death and amazing at her job with the ability to sort out any situation. I was honored to have her as my friend.

I closed my phone and against glanced down at the girl.

Less than fifteen minutes ago the heavy, unchanging weight of the world had me circling thoughts concerning a sunrise and then for the first time in centuries I was truly surprised and intrigued by something.

"It appears there is still much I do not know." I spoke to the unconscious girl and waited for the car to get us.

* * *

I still don't have much of a plan for this story :o But I got five reviews after the first chapter was posted not even a day ago so I had to update!

Yeah the OC still doesn't have a name. And I hope I didn't make Godric tooooo OOC, I don't think I've ever written in his POV before.

All I really know at this point is that Godric has pretty much committed himself to helping the Antichrist stay alive considering she just almost died twice in the span of twenty minutes.

And yeah, the OC _is_ the Antichrist, but I'm approaching this from a '_we don't choose our parents sort of thing_' and like the way Jesus was born (virginal conception) and all that jazz- like she doesn't _know_ her dad is Prince of Hell.

Most of my stories are really inspired by this quote from Fringe: **"Be a better man than your father." **

So I'm running with that idea, be a better man (or in this case woman) than your father. And some Godric loving along the way!


	3. So an Angel Stops Time

x

* * *

**Q: What kind of dog did the vampire own? **

_A: A blood hound!_

* * *

When things started coming to, there was this ringing sound in my ears. It was kind of annoying but it didn't hurt terribly. It actually wasn't as bad as some of the hang overs I'd experienced.

The first thing I consciously noticed was that I wasn't dead.

_This is good._

The next thing I noticed was that I was on something... incredibly firm but soft. It felt like I was moving...

Okay, maybe I _was_ dead and it just turns out the afterlife is a lot more physical than I'd thought it'd be.

Once I was able to open my eyes and the light hit my retinas, I let out an ungodly moan. Frickity frack, turned out the pain was just waiting for me to be completely awake before it decided to hit.

"Oh fuck muffins!" I shout/mumbled. I attempted (but failed) to sit up, and opened my eyes again, this time much slower than before. I was laying on the back seat of something that looked a lot like what I imagined the inside of a limo would look like. Not that I had ever been in a limo... I'd spent my prom night popping my cherry in the back of a Chevy. I know, very romantic.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I chanted, sitting up slowly, my head in my hands. Last thing I remembered I was going to die because some monster from my nightmares had decided to drive me through a brick wall... Oh wait, there had been a vampire as well. I snapped my eyes open completely and saw sitting across from me was the vampire, I couldn't stop my eyes from giving him the elevator look again- I mean, come on- in this day and age seeing a beauty so classically looking- it would have been a sin not to stare at him.

But, of course, awkward as balls me, I ended up giving his body an appreciatory look for a bit _too_ long. His concentrated stare turned exasperated, like he wanted to roll his eyes at my antics but was too damn mature to. Then I noticed his clothes looked kinda burnt and the dots started connecting for me.

"You save me from the car accident?" I asked.

"I did," he looked so formal, sitting with his perfectly straight back. Even if I didn't feel like I'd been put through a blender no one would ever catch me looking so elegant. "I would like to apologize for my behavior in the taxi."

Behavior? What behavior? Oh wait, oh yeah he made it pretty clear he was going to rip my throat out with his pearly whites if I didn't answer his question. But... I spared his lips another glance, this time not in a perverted way, but to see he looked pretty human now. I rubbed the back of my neck looking out the window.

"S'okay man, I mean I was kinda freaking out too... you wouldn't happen to know what that thing was, do'ya?" I asked, leaning back against my seat. I shot him a look through the corner of my eye.

He studied me, not saying a word. It was pretty unnerving, I started fidgeting in my seat.

Finally he slowly shook his head 'no'. "I had thought you would know, since it was you they were perusing and not me."

I thought back to my 'stalker'. Huh, I guess he did have a point.

"Nah, bro. I mean- yeah the monster in the trench coat had been following me ever since I left job at Whole Foods..." I tired thinking back. "I'm not like," and for some goddamn reason my social anxiety decided to kick in and I felt my face heat up. "I'm not like, important you know? I work cashier, at first I just thought he was some perv and I tickled his sexual fancy but then when he opened the taxi door and I saw... that he was" My breathing picked up.

Oh _fuck_. A literal fucking monster had tried to _kill_ me, only for another one to try as well. Oh fuck- fuck.

In an instant the vampire was right beside me, I think he might have planned on offering me a few encouraging words, but I wasn't a words kinda girl. I more or less flung myself at him and started to sob like a total baby into his dirty, burnt white shirt.

He was hard, as if under his skin there was nothing but concrete. He was also kinda cold. I'd never touched a vampire before. I'd met a couple of them at the checkout line with True Blood since I worked nights as a cashier, but I'd never known one well enough to touch them like this. Not that I knew this vampire well. Hell, I didn't even know his name.

But truth of the matter was, I didn't know _anyone_, dead or alive, well enough to touch them like this. Well, okay- one person if you could my mom. I'd never been good with people. I mean, I'm polite and I can carry a conversation granted the person isn't a smoking hottie, but getting close to another human being? Never mastered that skill.

But here I was. Crying into the shirt of a stranger.

I'd never faced my own mortality before though. I'd never been in an accident- and I'd never even been sick. Not even the winter flu; I had the immune system of a god.

And just like that the waterworks shut off.

"Hold the fucking phone," I pulled away from him, but kept my hands braced on his shoulders, a weird frustrated anger filled me, "Why were those things trying to kill me- like seriously? And where are we going," I asked looking out the windows again, "Just who the fuck are you? You may be like, the hottest thing in existence to ever talk to me but I'm not some kind of floozy that'll spread her legs for a person that pulls her out of a burning car-!"

In an instant he had both his hands on either side of my face, staring deeply into my eyes. Intimately. Beyond seriously. It was practically eye rape.

"You are going to take a deep breath and calm down," he commanded. I shit you not, but a command!

And even though my face was flushed having his direct attention, I brought up both my hands to his face. He looked shocked as I deadpanned into his face

"Don't tell me what to do. If I want to freak the fuck out I will. Lemme have this- it's been a pretty bad night and I feel like shit."

Instead of letting go of my face his grip became more firm. He looked into my eyes with even more intensity.

"You will be calm," he tried again, doing something weird with his voice.

"I. Will. Not," I told him punctuating each word. I beginning to get very frustrated.

He let go of me as if I burned him.

"You cannot be glamoured," he said in a whisper.

"Can't be wha-? Oh that vampire hypothesis thingy?" I asked, sure I'd heard about it on TV sometime when that vampire hating reverend got all up in a twist.

"Wait- did you just try to hypnotize me?"

"I did," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. Jerk. He scooted over the to little refreshment fridge and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me. "I did not want you to go into a panic. I thought it best to force you calm, but it appears you will have to calm yourself. Here, please drink some water."

I wanted to tell him to shove the bottle up his sucker hole because I had every right to not be calm, but I realized just how thirsty I actually was.

I unscrewed the cap and guzzled a gulp down.

"What is your name, little one," the vampire asked.

* * *

.

I inquired her name and she looked as if she was about to answer, but as soon as the bottle was removed from her lips her expression turned curious. As if she was experiencing something peculiar. She opened her mouth to voice something but out poured the water and blood as she vomited. For a second I was frozen shocked at the sight. It was just water. Quickly my head turned toward the back of the driver to see if he would turn into a monster, but all was fine around us. It was just her this time.

In an instant I was by her side, I gathered her hair in my and allowed her the space to vomit, more water came out and blood.

I felt a deep urge resonate within myself. A shudder. As if my long dead heart were beating.

Then again.

Her blood. The smell of it- like life and fire and _power_.

It seeped with power, out of my control my fangs extended.

"Holy moly! What the hell kind of water was that?" she asked, turning toward me, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. When she saw my fangs she startled for a second. "H-hay, put those things away, you're scaring a girl, m-man." She stuttered and it was her fear that made me gain my control back.

With effort I was able to snap my fangs back in.

"I-I apologize... your blood. I have never smelt something so... so.." Even with all the languages in m reservoir I could not find the adequate words to express just how truly heavenly she smelt.

I let go of her hair and gave her some space.

"Ew man," her face scrunched up, "Don't be gross, it's just blood," she said in that ridiculously laid back voice. As if she had no idea what danger she would be in had I been a younger vampire. I was over two millennia old and I still was finding it difficult to control myself.

Then it struck me, this must be the reason she held no smell. If her blood alone smelt so wonderful outside of her, how would she- a warm living breathing being smell with that delicious scent coursing through her.

"What brand of water was that?" she asked sitting up on the floor of the limo.

I grabbed the bottle. "It says the water was packaged at Holy Lake Reservation Reservoir in Minnesota."

A knowledgeable look passed on her face. "Oh, I guess they changed their logo- I can't drink that water, I'm allergic to something in the chemicals they use to clean it.

"I have never heard of such an allergy before."

"Yeah, I know pretty strange. It's not like I ever went to the doctors to get it checked out or anything- I just avoid their water... can we pull over somewhere, I really need to drink something..." I noticed how parched her voice was, she was turning pale. I asked the driver to find us a convenience story.

Five minutes later the limo driver pulled over. I opened the door and held it open for the girl to exit. Before I could lead her into the store a block ahead of us, she did something so strange I paused.

She grabbed my hand. This young who was being perused by monsters held on to me, a monster in my own right, and acted as if I were her friend. She started to walk forward but stopped once she realized I wasn't moving.

"Everything alright, Mr. Vampire?" she asked in a light tone. The city lights around us illuminated her. Her hair was still frizzy, but the curls were prominent. Her cheeks were flush and the heat from her hand warmed my palm. She was making eye contact with me, and I found it odd how sometimes she was able to and sometimes she would get embarrassed and look upward when talking to me. But for right now, in that moment, she held my hand and looked at me as if nothing was wrong in the world.

She was at peace and the feeling spread through me.

"Godric."

"Huh?" she questioned, her eyebrows lifting.

"My name is Godric."

The confusion in her face shifted as a warm slow smile stretched, again I noticed the way the night lights of the city struck all the contours of her face, giving her a soft yellowish glow. Her eyes closed and her smile doubled as she tilted her head. She changed the position of her hand in mine so it were as if we were shaking hands. As if we were meeting for the first time.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Godric. I'm Nava Seta!"

If I had a beating heart, it might have stuttered.

"I could kill you."

Her eyes popped open, and her smile fell to a completely surprised expression. It might have been comical had I not uttered such a harsh statement. She dropped my hand.

"What'cha mean by that?" she asked, her voice weary.

"I am a vampire. I am capable of such evil you cannot even begin to imagine. Yet, we stand her on this road and you treat me like a friend."

She rolled her eyes and picked up my hand again and lead _me_ to the store.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not a vampire hater. And if you were going to kill me you would have when I started puking blood. I saw your pupils dilate."

She stopped right in front of the convenience store doors, and turned to face me completely. Still holding my hand, "Listen, the thing is you saved me. _Twice_, I might add. People generally avoid me, and I avoid them. But fate's kinda smooshed us together. So, why pretend to be strangers anymore. Let's be friends!" She summed up, somehow making it seem as if she were explaining simple logic. _  
_

But she was not logical. Because there was something truly awful inside of me that wanted nothing more than to drain her dry. The smell of her blood still echoed in the back of my mind and made my stomach turn in hunger.

And yet she looked up at me, as if we really were friends. I had already vowed to get to the bottom of her mystery for my own curiosity. But now I wanted to help her... to prove I am worthy of being her friend.

I could only nod at her statement. She smiled again and in we went. It was a small corner shop- a bodega really. I located the water bottle section of the freezers and lead her over. There was an older man behind the counter, talking in the phone in swift Arabic. There was another patron on the opposite side of the store, whistling a cheerful melody. It had become second nature to analyze all present and find all exists when entering a room. My immediate attentiveness to any given situation has been what has allowed me to survive these two thousand years.

I let go of Nava's hand to open the freezer door.

* * *

.

The music that was playing in the store stopped.

"What's going on...?" I asked turning toward Godric, only to find him frozen. His arm was still out stretched into the cooler reaching for my water bottle, but he was completely still. I turned to see the cashier was frozen too! His mouth was open- mid sentence speaking to who ever was on the phone.

A quick glance out the window of the store, I saw that all the cars were frozen as well. Time had stopped for everything, besides me.

And the whistling.

The other guy in the store wasn't frozen either. His cheerful whistling took a sharp turn for the creepy since it was the only sound filling the staleness of the store besides my breathing, which was getting a bit frantic.

I could only see the top of his head over the isles that separated us, as he opened a freezer door at the other end of the store. He grabbed something started making his way toward me and my frozen fanged friend.

"You know, I'm always surprised at just how many different flavors of cocoa cola there are!"

His voice was deep, so drastically different, from Godric's soft pitch. The stranger had a playful tone- like we were old buddies. Once he came into view I saw that he had dark hair- pitch black and stunning almond shaped eyes. His skin was flawless and he was probably a couple inches taller than Godric. But he was much thinner. He had a waifish body type that lead me to thinking he'd make an amazing contestant on America's Next Top Model. He snapped open his can of soda.

"Who are you? And how'd you do this..." I looking around at everything, "frozen stuff?"

He took a swig of his diet vanilla coke, a cheerful smile in place.

"Me?" he asked, stretching the word as well as a creepy as fucks smile that revealed his teeth- each one sharpened to a point. "Well... I suppose you could call me, Salvation." He put his unoccupied hand out and a sword appeared in it.

"Oh, you are kidding me, Jesus fucking Christ!" I muttered taking a step back. I glanced at Godric and saw he was still frozen. I looked back over at 'Salvation' his smiled had dropped away.

"Sin, the likes of you, have no right speaking the blessed son's name," he hissed out, all pretense of friendliness gone. He let go of his can and it floated in mid air from where his fingers left it. He put both is hands on the hilt of his sword and took a stance, like shit- it looked like the I'm-getting-ready-to-fuck-a-bitch-up stance.

I reached for Godric's hand and clutched it tightly.

"In the name of our Father, who art in Heaven- I will smite thee," he took a slow step toward me from his end of the store.

So this was it. I make my first friend ever and then I die from some freaky freak with a sword.

I closed my eyes and clutched Godric even tighter.

* * *

.

I named the OC! I literally just scrolled threw Hebrew names and it means 'lovely' lol. The Antichrist is lovely. I know Godric is ooc in this chapter. but I had a bit of writers block so I just said screw it and pushed through. I TOTALLY HAD HER DRINK HOLY WATER. I made up that water bottle company. I had to get them in the store where I already had the idea for the Salvation character, I think it was adorable. (in my mind, the body of water was blessed a long time ago, so while now it's a water reservoir- it's still technically holy water.)

I literally can't believe how many reviews I'm getting on this story. I really wish I knew where I was going. I only have about the next chapter planned out then we'll see. I might barrow from canon after they deal with the angels and monsters after Nava.

**PrincessFergie, atlafan1286, Ilovefashion2001, PrincessFergie, atlafan1286, Ilovefashion2001, Saskiamq, Starryeyedx3, Mistress Rose Angeline, Musicluver246, Kendra The Video Game Nerd, Carlie13, FanGirlingCirca92, VampireElf14**


	4. So There Was A Story

x

* * *

**Q: Why was the girl afraid of the vampire?**

_A: He was all bite and no bark! _

* * *

I was suddenly jerked to the right. A loud smashing sound of metallic on glass screeched out. I opened my eyes to see Godric had apparently come back from the frozen. I was wrapped in his arms, a good ten feet away from Salvation.

Said psychopath, had his sword embedded in the freezer. Pieces of glass floated in the air from the impact. I should have been freaking out. I should have been trying to hightail it out of that store. But for the life of my, I couldn't stop the barrage of laughs that fell from my lips.

The menacing Salvation, was propped up on the freeze, both his feet on each side, trying to yank his sword out of the metal he'd wedged it into. I was so scared five seconds ago, but now he just looked ridiculous.

"Nava, what happened?" Godric asked, pretty urgently, moving me so I was standing directly in front of him. His arms dropped from mine.

"Tha-hat haha, that freak just tried to slice me. Slice me! With a sword. Oh man, what a moron- am I right, Godric?" I asked turning away from the sight of the swearing swordsman.

"Huh!?" I shouted. Godric was frozen once again- his quizzical expression still on his beautiful face. Oh lord, why was my face heating up in a time like this. Snap out of it, Nava!

With a particularly violent yank, and a loud cry- Salvation retrieved his sword from its metal prison.

I grabbed on to Godric's hand and attempted to just drag his frozen body with me. Running seemed to be my only option. But once I made skin contact with him, he unfroze again and digested the situation in an instant. This time careful not to let go of me, he grabbed on my waist and turned us so we faced the swordsman on an angle. It all happened so fast- Salvation charged us, and still holding me Godric charged him. Salvation struck his sword down towards us, but Godric positioned us so that we went right under the sword's path. Once under it, with his free hand, Godric punched Salvation so hard he went flying through all the isles, snapping them in half as he finally ended at the opposite end of the store, bursting through the freezers on that side. His sword clattered to the ground.

"Do not let go of me, little one," Godric said as he lead me over to the sword.

"Why?" I asked pretty winded from the situation that had just played out. Up till this point in my life I'd never even been in so much as a fist fight. This was not something I was meant to cope with.

"I lose reality, when you are not holding me. This creature seems to have controlled time," Godric leaned down and picked up the sword, I moved one of my hands to the hand he had around my waist and put it in my hand so we could move better.

"You are wrong. You cannot control something that do not exist, vampire."

Salvation was struggling to make his way through the debris he had created. A stream of blood rand down the top of his face. And his left arm was bent at a slightly awkward angle. I glanced a look at my vampire friend. He didn't seem to be loosing it at the sight of crazy-man's blood.

Godric positioned the sword in his hand like an expert. I thanked whatever cosmic creator up there in the sky, that the one vampire that landed in my life seemed to have skills beyond measure.

"The shop owner," Godric said, addressing Salvation, "And all those outside the store. What have you done to them?"

Salvation balked, "You're holding the essence of all sin in your hand and you worry for the mortals?" His eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Watch it with the insults buddy, you're the one that tired to kill me and I'm not calling you any names! W-well not any names out loud!"

Salvation narrowed his eyes at me and his top lip upturned. As if by merely talking to him I had disgusted him.

"Why do you call Nava a sinner?" Godric asked, apparently joining the trend of pretending I wasn't in the room.

"I did not, because she is not a sinner. She is the epitome of all sin, she is the barer of the end of the world and the second coming of Christ is not yet upon us. I will rip her limb form limb and set fire to her dismantled fleshy vessel to protect this realm."

He spoke like one of those nutcase preacher that man the sidewalks, talking about the end of days.

I gave Godric a sideways glance, conveying my complete lack of understanding and fright. He nodded toward me, moving his hand across my body so once again it was wrapped around my hips before charging Salvation again.

Six minutes later everything was still frozen, only now Godric was tying a ridiculously complex knot around a knocked out Salvation's hands. I was holding on to the back of his neck so he could use both hands.

"How exactly are we suppose to fix the world from being frozen now?" I asked.

"Your guess would be as good as mine, little one. I do not know what magick this creature has casted," he answered.

I took a look around the mess we'd made. Or well, really Godric made the mess- but he did it to save my life, so I guess I could share the blame.

"He said... he said, time doesn't exist?"

"He did," Godric didn't seem to be paying much attention to me, he'd moved from tying Salvation's hands to his feet with a cord that had been yanked from the back of one of the freezers.

"If time doesn't exist, then we could just want it to, couldn't we?" I asked. Godric stood up and slowly turned to face me, as I kept my hand on his neck, resting it on the nape of his neck once he faced me, we were standing less than a breath away from on another. As I looked up into his eyes I could see he was about five inches taller than me.

"I mean, if something doesn't exist, then you could just _will_ it into existence and then it would exist again, right? So all we'd have to do is think that time has always been here and-"

I never got to finished my explanation before everything rushed in at once. The music started playing and then the store clerk started yelling at us in some language I couldn't understand. The traffic outside buzzed with horns going off and the sound of engines revving. Just then my mind snapped into attention as I realized just _how_ close I was standing to Godric, my hand resting at the base of his neck. My hand fell away and my face turned as red as a cherry.

"Oh sweet mother of pancakes- do not look at me right now!" I shouted wobbling my way away form him, trying to balance myself on all the disregarded and destroyed foodstuffs. My knees shook.

"It should be illegal to look like you!" I shouted, over the voice of the store owner who was still yelling at us. But m voice hitched when I turned to shout at Godric and I noticed he actually had a smile on his face. That was when it hit me, I hadn't seen him smile since this whole fiasco started, granted that was only an hour ago tops- but still. Not a single smile.

If possible even more blood rushed to my face.

* * *

After Godric settled the damage to the store with the clerk the two of us were back in the limo, only this time with a tied up Salvation at our feet. It was pretty surreal.

"So... what did you say to the guy?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the psychopath.

"I told him I would be reimbursed him for all the damage I caused," Godric replied calmly. And I gave him a crazed look, letting Salvation go from my eye-line.

"Are you nuts?! That place is gone- how are we ever going to raise that much money!" I asked already thinking about how much was in my bank account. One upside to not having any friends or being social? I didn't have to waste it on gifts or parties or buying nice clothes often.

Godric kept his eyes on Salvation, but a quizzical expression passed over his face. "You do not have to pay a thing, Nava. I was the one to do most of the damage."

My face heated up at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue. I'd never really been fond of it- growing up, I was instantly made different by the odd sounding name in my childhood and this usually brought attention to me on first days of school. But coming outta his lips? I could probably listen to a recording of him saying nothing but my name for 3 hours and still wanna listen to it some more.

"That's noble of you and everything, but seriously, you only made that mess to save me. H-how much did he want? I've only got about 2,000 in savings... but if we could work out a payment plan I'm sure-"

"Really, Nava. It is alright. I am an old vampire. I have accumulated some wealth over my years. It is not a problem."

My eyes widened. I guess... I never really considered that he was older than he looked. I mean, yeah he was a vampire, and he talked more formal than even my grandfather but- Oh. I guess it did make sense he was older than he appeared. That thought certainly made me feel better, I wasn't just a pervy 23 year old attracted to an 18 year old.

Oh for fucks sake Nava! Priorities.

"I'm going to have to insist, Godric," I tried to make my voice as formal as possible, "I owe you, so let me help pay."

Before he could answer the car came to a stop.

In an instant Godric had Salvation slung over his shoulder and was already outside the limo. Vamp speed sure could come in handy...

I climbed out of the limo definitely less graceful than he did. Outside, I looked around my surrounding and saw there was this giant beautiful white house. Godric had told me in the limo that we were going back to his place. I clutched my water bottle to my chest (after he settled things with the store clerk, once he joined me in the limo he had it with him. Godric might have been a vicious fighter, but he was such a sweetheart at the same time. It was hard to keep up with him.) I totally wasn't fit to enter a home like this.

I was still in my Whole Food's uniform of khaki slack and a short sleeved, fitted green t-shirt. Not to mention my hair was probably hella crazy from all the nonsense we'd been up too. I mean, sure Godric, looked a little banged up in the clothing arena, but he was an Adonis. Dude could probably run around in a burlap sack and still make my knees weak. The mental image of Godric's legs free from the restriction of his gray slacks made my cheeks go rosy. Actually, a burlap sack sounded pretty nice right now.

While I as looking off into daydream land, Godric stopped and turned to face me.

"Nava, please come this way. I wish to secure him before he regains consciousnesses." he called then continued.

I had to jog a bit to catch up to them.

Once we were right outside the doors, they opened to reveal a stunning woman in a form fitting white dress that read: sexy-business-casual. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Godric, Stan and I returned a half hour ago. We grew concerned when you were not back when you said you would be.," she moved to the side to allow Godric to enter and I timidly followed behind him. Beautiful people or *cough, cough* beautiful vampires. Just my fucking luck.

"Isabel this is, Nava. She requires our assistance. Please take this man and secure him in the integration room. When he awakes I will have questions for him"

"Yes, Sheriff," Isabel said, before zipping off, leaving Godric and I alone. I looked down at my water bottle, this whole situation was becoming stuffy. Sure, I liked Godric, dude just saved my life three times over. But I didn't really know how to deal with other people.

"So... you're like some kind of hot shot?" I asked, still not looking up from my bottle. The plastic made crinkly sounds as I crushed it in my hands.

"I am a person of authority in this area," was his reply. Pretty obscure, but I guess I could run with that.

"Oh."

Oh so eloquent me said. I was two seconds from turning around and just walking out the door before Godric placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up for the first time since entering his dwelling.

"I asked my lieutenant to secure a doctor for you, when you were passed out from the cab driver. I should like you to get looked at now that it seems we have a moment of peace."

"Huh? Uhhh no, thanks. I-" it was the concern in his eyes that made me pause. Little shit.

"Er, I mean I guess it couldn't hurt?" I shrugged, stepping back to give me some space form him. Being near him made my brain go all warm and flustered.

He lead me to a large room near the back of the house. On one side of the room was Isabel. There were chains connected to the wall and metal cabinets. She locked the chains around Salvation's neck, arms, and legs. On the opposite side of the room was a large table with multiple leather seats around it. Sitting at the head of the table was this little old lady in nurse's scrubs.

"You damn vampires tell me to get over her ASAP and then you don't show up for 30 minutes," she said, getting up. Even at her full height she probably didn't pas my shoulders. And I thought I was short.

"My apologies Dr. Ludwig. We were held up." Godric said, not at all bothered by the fact that she seemed pretty mad.

"And just what are you doing to that angel over there?" she asked, throwing a look at Salvation.

"Wait- he's an angel?!" I shouted.

"Of course he's an angel! Just take a look at his wings," Dr. Ludwig said, sounding thoroughly annoyed she had to explain this.

"But he doesn't have any..." I turned around to look at the still very passed out Salvation. After trying to kill me, I found him severally less attractive than when he first spoke to me.

Slightly, something started to materialize around Salvation. It was as if a soft glow enveloped his form. I squinted and blinked and then it was as if they were always there. I thought back to when Godric charged him in the convenience store, I suddenly remembered that his wings were spread around him. When he walked up to me in the store, his wings were tightly tucked behind him. Large, gray wings that brushed against the floor and went a couple of inches above his head.

He'd always had wings, but why did I only notice them now?

My heart started to race- why did I only notice them now?

"Salvation's got fuckin' wings."

That was it. That was all I could say as I stared at the angel laying face down on the concrete ground wrapped in chains.

"I do not... follow?" Isabel said near the door. I turned around to look at the two vampires. It appeared they still couldn't see his wings.

"That there creature ya'll have locked up is an angel," Dr. Ludwig said, than turned toward Godric, "Just what sort of mess have ya'll landed yourselves in?"

Godric in turn tuned toward me. He lifted her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and I vaguely wondered if he manscaped, or he was just blessed with strong eyebrow game.

"I honestly don't know why he tried to kill me-"

"As if, sin!"

All heads turned to the prisoner who was now very awake.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't! Why are you so crazy?"

"Stop playing the saint, it's disrespectful- not that evil would care much for respect."

"Oh yeah? Well your mother-!"

"Enough!" Godric said, he didn't shout but his tone kinda made me fear for my life. Which was weird, I'd felt safer with him all night than I had since like ever. Again, I was reminded that Godric wasn't some sweet well mannered college student. He was a vampire, and considering the amount of authority he seemed to wield, he was a powerful one.

Once it didn't seem like anyone was going to say anything more, Godric continued, "Angel, why is it you are pursuing this child?"

I wanted to yell at Godric for calling me a child but Salvation jumped into the conversation.

"That is no human child. She is the daughter of the Fallen Angel."

"Es'queeze me?!" I squeaked out.

"Who are you trying to deceive anymore? Your minions have been awaken from your spell," Salvation shot his accusations over towards me and I'd had enough.

I bunched my hair up in my hands, and let out a frustrated groan, "I'm not deceiving anyone! I literally have no _fucking_ idea what you're talking about, psycho!"

Salvation opened his mouth as if he was going to argue some more, but closed his trap hole instead. He gave me an elevator look, but there was no lust behind it. He was really trying to evaluate me.

"Tell us why it is you and those monsters have deemed Nava as such a serious implication."

Salvation turned toward my vampire friend, "Ever since the death of Christ, Lucifer has made several attempts at creating his anti spawn."

"You are fuckin insane-" I started, but Godric was beside me in an instant. He rested his hand on my shoulder stalling my words. I could tell from meeting the guy, he wasn't a hands on type of friend. So I took the action as something to be heeded and shut my mouth.

"Go on, please," the vampire urged the angel.

"In total... there has been 26 assents of spiritual conception. In such cases we knew exactly where the spawn was placed in the wombs of women born through immaculate conception."

My eyes must have looked glazed over, because a rough sigh tore its way through Salvation's throat.

"What?" he barked.

"Er... I looked around the room to see I was the only one looking openly confused. "I don't really know what you're saying, I never learned about" I coughed a bit, rubbing the back of my neck, "I never really learned about Jesus or the bible...stuff."

"Stuff..?" Salvation's eyebrows shot up toward the ceiling, he looked incredulous. "It is honestly, only now that I am speaking with you that I feel, for the first time in my life, doubtful that I have the right target for extermination."

I had no idea what to say to that.

"Sit."

"Huh?" I asked the angel.

"I said sit, child!" he shouted. In a second I went from being near Godric a good twenty feet away from the man who had only an hour earlier tried to chop me in half, but sitting on the cold concrete ground, five feet form his reach.

"The Virgin Mary, you know of her, correct?" He asked, bringing his knees up to rest his elbows on them.

"U-um yeah Jesus' mother."

"Yes. She was born immaculatly. Without sin, before Jesus was ever born she would have been welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven. It is because she was born so that she was able to give virginal birth to the Creator's son. Are you following thus far?"

I had no idea when I went form terrified of this being to being schooled by him but I was nonetheless. I gave him a quick nod before he continued, looking every bit a posh school teacher despite the fact he was chained to a wall.

"It has been foretold that Lucifer will bare a son that will ricochet the beginning of the end of times, only to be stopped by the second coming of Christ. Since the death of Christ, Lucifer has sent on the tails of his demons the spirit of his spawn to implant in the ready wombs of women born of such immaculate criteria as The Virgin Mary." He paused to see if I was still following before continuing.

"He has done this 26 times."

I gasped at the news.

"Wait- so there's been 26 Antichrists since the death of Jesus?!" I asked, completely captivated by Salvation's story.

"Yes," he replied, "there has been."

"So, why is the world still spinning?!" I asked, looking around to see Godric had moved to be beside me, he wasn't siting crossed legged on the ground like me, but he was near me. He didn't look nearly as amazed as I did, but he looked pretty interested.

"Because we killed them."

I gave him my best 'please for the love of stars continue' look. And he obliged.

"I am one of many angels that have learned to track the doorways a demon might open in order to come to the human realm. Once we narrow down which door exactly, it is easy enough to locate the women. By that time, most have already given birth, and then it is simple to eliminate the target."

I felt a drop in my stomach once I fully digested his words.

"You... you kill babies?" I asked, so softly I wasn't even sure he might have heard me.

"I do what needs to be done to protect this realm. The Creator's son has not come around again- if Satan's spawn were to grow up and follow his destiny then the world would have ended 770 AD!"

"They were children!"

"They were sin incarnate!"

I didn't know why I was arguing on the behalf of the deceased Antichrists. But I forgot altogether once his last insult really registered in my mind. He'd called me that earlier tonight as well.

"You... you think I'm an Antichrist?"

Salvation's diplomatic expression changed to a cruel smile. All his pointy teeth visible.

"You are not just any spawn of Lucifer- you are _thee _Antichrist. The method of your birth is the reason I was not able to visit your crib as an infant and tear your to shreds back then."

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter I had tons of fun writing most of it- I had to look up a lot of stuff. I actually know only very little about Christian mythology- I wasn't raised in the Church (as those of you who read my other fic know, I've practiced Wicca since I was about 12) It's all pretty cool!

I'm a bit bummed, I received my first negative review. But I'm determined to make this story make more sense. Hopefully this chapter helps some.

Again: I love all of you who review, good or bad- it's literally my drive to keep writing.

**MyBeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy, **

**LovelyFanatic, **

**Ilovefashion2001, **

**FanGirlingCirca92, **

**Saskiamq, **

**Royal Ember.**


	5. So a Doctor Shaved My Head

x

* * *

**Q: What kind of ship does Dracula own?**

_A: A Blood Vessel! _

* * *

**"It originally meant _messenger_, but God militarized them. And they let him. Legions of them, flaming swords and blinding halos, earth-shakers, death on pale wings. The word of God is etched on their skin in Old Enochian; the wind through their feathers sings the Book of Revelation. They are beautiful, but only in the way monsters are beautiful: because they know how to kill."**

* * *

I shivered, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"What I mean, _Sin_, is that it was not on the tails of demons that you were born- implanted into some unknowing mortal woman." His smile twisted into a sneer. "The reason we, who protect this realm, could not find you is because The Devil himself entered this world and delivered you into an waiting womb."

I felt like I was going to puke. My heartbeat thudded in my ears, when I did get a headache? I wasn't sure, but I felt it, along with the nausea. Godric leaned down and helped me to my feet- I barely registered his hands on my shoulders leading me back to the long table. Once I was seated he made his way back over to Salvation.

"How did you find Nava then? How is it you know you are correct in your assumptions of her heritage."

I glanced over at the pair, Salvation expression changed form murderous (which was previously directed at me) to pleasantly surprised, happy almost.

"Well you see that's the amazing part! For the first time since coming to this realm I took up this corporeal form!"

His chains rattled as he gestured to his body.

"Flesh and blood- I am almost human! Anyway- we sensed that The Devil had entered the human realm, my cohorts and I, but we could not place where. I was residing in Israel during this time. The moment he entered the realm we knew this attempt would be different. So we planned. We could not know _where_ he was sending his spawn, but we had a timer. Six months and then we knew you would be born," his eyes darted over toward me, "All spawn of his is born prematurely, you see." Salvation was speaking with his hands as if he were having a normal conversation about the weather. What a _fucking_ lunatic. "We had a timeline. With that, I took to researching. I complied a list of all nation's birth records and then I got to work on visiting them."

I was pulled out of my stupor, by his look. Salvation looked... so proud of himself. Like he was expecting a pat on the back.

"That doesn't sound very... angelic," I muttered.

Again, I had the angel's attention.

"I am not some witch or cheap conjurer! I did what I could with the means I had! You've spent so much time among humans you think like them-"

"I am a human!" I shouted cutting him off and shooting to my feet.

Godric crossed his arms and regarded me quizzically, "I can see how some of what he says makes some sense. Nava, you might not have been aware of this but you hold no scent. Nor can I _hear _your heartbeat. Both of these traits are extremely odd. I have never come across a being like you."

I gaped at him, he couldn't possibly be joining the train to Loony Town, too!

"Well that can easily be determined," Dr. Ludwig spoke up, reminding me that she was still there. She turned toward Godric

"Hold her down, vamper."

"Wait- what?!" Godric appeared before me, holding my shoulders and gently pushed me back into my chair.

I couldn't see Dr. Ludwig anymore but I heard the distinct sound of an electric shaver.

"Any offspring of the Devil will bear his mark near the skull- all we have to do is find it," she explained. I grabbed Godric's forearms.

"Godric let me up- they're batshit crazy. I am _not_ the Antichrist. I'm just Nava- stupid, awkward, anti-social Nava! I live at 646 Veinte Street, Apartment 9-!"

"Nava," Godric said pointedly, "I promise I will not allow him or Dr. Ludwig to harm you. Please trust me," he said, staring so deeply into my eyes I would have thought we were having a moment if my heart wasn't beating so fast in fear.

I wanted to tell him I'd only known him for about two hours now, and that to trust him _I'd_ have to be as batshit crazy as the other two occupants in the room. But then I thought back to all he had already done for me. My eyes swept to the table and I saw the plastic water bottle he had gotten me. Even after our battle with the supposed 'angel' he remembered I needed water. I made up my mind. Godric was someone I could trust.

I nodded my head at him, and then I felt Dr. Ludwig yank my head to the side and she started buzzing my hair.

* * *

When all was said and done I knew I wouldn't have my job at Whole Foods anymore. They weren't strict on dress code, but I doubted they were going to let me man the cash registered with half my head shaved off. I looked like some new age _hipster_. I was holding a hand mirror gazing at the baldness, well one particular spot in the baldness. My fingers grazed the slight stubble.

"Now you see the, vampire. The mark of the beast," I heard Salvation say to Godric.

I wanted to tell him to fuck off or some snarky comeback, but I couldn't come up with anything to say. My fingers grazed over the cluster of six's on my head again and again.

"You have to admit, vamper. This isn't a good sign," Dr. Ludwig called from behind me. Godric made no comment to the Dr or the angel. What did he think of this? Did he think I was the Antichrist? Just cause I had this mark... it couldn't possibly mean that I was. Right? I wasn't a saint by any means. I never gave to charity and I even hated handing over change to bums. I'd cheated on more than one test in high school without so much as a twinge of guilt, but the Antichrist? I didn't want world domination or whatever the hell it was the Antichrist was suppose to want. I didn't want to... fuck, what does the Antichrist _want_. To kill people? Send everyone to hell? Rule over demons? Wait... demons? My mind started racing to the monsters that had tried to kill me before Salvation showed up, but my train of thought was interrupted by the angel.

"I do not need to convince any of you anything more. _Kill her._ Rip her limbs from her body and set fire to her flesh!" Salvation urged even louder and something in me snapped.

I stood up so fast the chair screeched against the concrete floor.

"_Shut the fuck up_!" I shouted so venomously I practically hissed the words out, making my way over to the chained angel.

"I am _not_ the Antichrist! I don't give a shit if I have this mark or if I have no scent or anything! I am Nava! Just _Nava_, not some demon getting ready to rape the Earth. I don't give a _shit_ about other people- I'm not planning on ruling _anybody_. When I woke up this morning the only thing I wanted was a Mocha Frappe from Mc Donalds, and that's still top thing on my priority list. So shove your homicidal ideas up your ass- you asshat, refrigerator tool cunt!"

By the end of my outburst I was huffing and puffing. Salvation's lips were pressed firmly together, and to my pleasure he looked a bit startled maybe even scared. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I walked briskly out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

Even after I stormed out of the room, I was still breathing heavy. I clutched my hand to the fabric over my shirt, "S-shit" I muttered, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

I heard someone else exit the room, but I couldn't look up.

"Nava..." it was Godric.

I turned to face him, "It's a lie, Godric. I'm not- I can't be the Antichrist! You don't understand I'm only twenty three!"

He lifted an eyebrow, "I do not believe age really maters at this point..."

"But it has too! I'm twenty three! I don't eat breakfast, I drink way to much coffee and I've never had a real boyfriend. I'm a vegetarian for Christ sake-!"

"Blaspheme!" Salvation shouted through the door, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up!" I shouted at the closed door.

"Nava," Godric was right in front of me, my head in between both of his hands. his thumbs came up to wipe away my tears I hadn't even realized I had started crying. "We will figure this out. I promise you that. But for now, I believe it would be best if you slept. The sun will be up soon and Isabel and I will have to retire for the day."

I sniffed, and stared into his beautiful eyes. God, he was gorgeous. Like properly so- not like the models you see on TV or in magazines, but like an elegance to his presence. He almost reminded me of one of those Greek statues. Pale, and still, with that hint of disinterest.

"Why?" I croaked out, my voice raw from everything I was feeling.

"Why what, little one?" he cooed as if he was trying to calm a small child. And well, I guess in his eyes I probably was.

"Why are you going above and beyond in the helping me department. You don't even know me..."

I don't know why I was asking him that, I mean, I would be fucked without his help, I didn't want to bring it to his attention and then have him take it away, Shove me outside the door with the angel and decide none of this was his problem.

"But of course I do know you, Nava," Godric smiled softly at my confused expression before wiping away more of my tears and then leading me down the hall way by the hand. "You are Nava Seta, twenty three years old. You like coffee and fast food restaurants. You work at Whole Food's Grocery Market and you are most definitely not the Antichrist."

He stopped in front of a door and turned to face me, a new batch of teas were streaming down my face that had nothing to do with my confusion or frustration of my alleged heritage, and everything to do with how kind this vampire, no, _man_ was being to me. In a way no one had ever been before

"Most importantly, you are my friend," he continued matter of factly. "What sort of friend would I be if I did not do everything in my power to help you?" he asked, opening the door. Inside was another lavish room, but kind of in a plain way. There was a bed and a dresser and another dresser with a mirror and two doors.

"This is a guest room, I would like it if you stayed here during the day so we can discuss what our next course of action should be tomorrow night."

He made to pull away from my grip on his hand, but I held on tight. "I... I don't know what to say." I told him, and I really really didn't. What can you say to someone you've only just met and they had already done more for you in a single night than everyone else you had ever known combined?

His gaze softened, I noticed that as the night had progressed his facial features became less and less gloomy. If I were a spiteful person I would accuse him of enjoying my terrible situation. But I think a piece of me really cared for the hot piece of ass vampire, and I just couldn't accuse him of that.

"Then say nothing and rest, young one," he said and took another step closer to me. Despite the fresh track of tear stains, my face inappropriately heated up. He leaned over and for a split second I thought he was going to fucking kiss me on the lips. I mean yeah, I found Godric hella cute, but I was waaaay too fucked up emotionally at that moment to commit to a kiss form him.

Fortunately he bypassed my lips and leaned to my forehead. His lips lingered and I couldn't stop the small gasp from my lips.

When he pulled away his kind smiled turned mischievous, no doubt at my expression and tomato red face.

"L-like I said, it should be illegal to look like you..." I whispered, putting my hands up to my cheeks to hide them.

Godric laughed and fucking fuck, my heart _stuttered_. His laugh was like music- Goddamn vampire.

Before he walked out of the room he turned around, "Please feel free upon waking to help yourself to the kitchen, it is well stocked. Isabel has a human who lives here as well. His name is Hugo and he should be able to help you if you need anything." He offered me one last smile before closing the door.

I walked around the room, snooping, and found every dresser drawer was stocked with a variety of clothing options in a variety of sizes. Like, what the fuck? My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. I briefly contemplated what kind of household Godric was running, but ultimately picked out a pair of sleep clothes and changed out of my work uniform. I emptied out my pockets and placed my cellphone and cash onto the side table then crawled into bed.

* * *

I appreciated everything Godrid did for me. I did. Like, crazy so.

But during the night I tossed and turned with questions and I knew I had to get answers. When I woke up I dressed in gray slacks and a white tank and prepared to put my plans in action.

I sneaked out of my room at noon, and made my way to the room with the chains that held the angel.

When I entered he was still seated like he had been earlier that morning, leaning against the wall, his knees propped up but now his eyes were closed and I could see the soft rising of his chest. He still looked very bit the model I had originally assumed he was. Only now, I didn't blush at the sight of him, there was nothing in me but extreme hate toward the angel.

I'd managed to get through twenty three years of living an ordinary, albeit, boring life, and then he came- ruining it for me. Even though, if any of what he said was actual true, it wasn't his fault. But I couldn't help but blame him anyway.

Once I entered the room, he opened his eyes.

"Come to slay me, little evil?" he questioned, his eyes shining with nothing but hate. Seemed we mutually agreed on at least one thing. I let the silence float between us for a while. There was so many things I wanted to say. Hell, there were some things I wanted to do to harm the angel. But I couldn't focus my words or thoughts. And then I realized I was over thinking this shit. Fuck this angel. I'd just say what I was feeling.

"I don't like you. I'm even going to go as far as to say I fuckin' hate you." I walked further into the room till I was standing right before him.

"But I am _not_ evil. I am _not_ the Antichrist, man. I'm not going to kill you."

His eyebrows rose, "Oh, is that so?" I nodded. "Then do tell, what is it I owe this visit for?"

I sighed, and my shoulders sagged. Even though I had just gotten some sleep I was feeling all exhausted from this whole ordeal. "I get that you're an angel. And you think you need to kill me to save the world, but what I don't understand is why those monsters- those demons tried to kill me before you showed up."

His expression turned from guarded to almost fearful.

"If they think what you think, which I'm just going to reiterate again is a fuckin lie, that I'm the Antichrist. Why would they try to kill me? If I'm the so called 'Antichrist' then I'm like the heir to the thrown or some shit, right? They should love me- why did they attack me?"

He was silent a moment as he studied the ground. I almost didn't think he was going to answer me.

"It is not just I, that wants you dead. There are... fractions in the system." His voice dropped to a whisper and he looked doubtful and scared, "Angels are falling at startling rates- but I have to believe what I am doing is God's will." He nodded his head, and kept his eyes on his hands.

"What do you mean _have_ to? Do you mean to say that God didn't tell you to kill me?!" I asked, incredulously.

He gave me a look, as if I just said the most stupidest thing in the world. "Of course God does not speak to me. God does not speak to any of us."

"Then why are you trying to kill me?!" I screamed.

"Because it is what I was born into! It is what the angels before me quested after and when they died of age or fell from the sky I took the helm and charge!" He took a deep breath and seemed to try and center himself before continuing in a softer voice.

"Those monsters, as you called them. You are correct, they were demons... but before that... they were my friends."

His voice was pained, and my stupid heart went out for him.

"They..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "It started about a hundred years ago. Their wings started molting. Some had not even been completely aware that they had lost their faith when the feathers started to fall off." Salvation's eyes glazed over and his chains rattled as he held his hands in front of him as if he were seeing the whole scene before him. "The process has been happening more and more often. I am only one of a few and already I am old... I will not last the rest of this century."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, as I kneeled before the angel, just like I had before when he explain all those things to me the night before. He reminded me of a teacher I had in high school, something about him urged me to listen to his tales.

"When an angel ages," a slight scowl crossed his handsome face, "Unlike vampires- we do not gain power or strength. We grow weaker. We are lucky to make it five hundred years before to go back to the Earth... It is an honor for us to die." He looked up into my eyes and really looked at me. He was... confused I think. Like I was nothing he had expected. His eyes shifted down to my hands, perhaps to see if I was holding a weapon of some sort, but I had nothing. I was simply there to ask him shit.

"I really appreciate you telling me all of this but why are you being so honest?"

He blinked and then again gave me a look like I was a child, again. "Because you asked, fool. I am an angel I would not lie or unanswer an asked question."

I nodded and got up, "Listen, I still think you're a sack of shit."

He scoffed, but I continued making my way to the door.

"But _I'm_ being serious when I say I'm not the Antichrist. I'm just..." and I couldn't really find the words to continue. Who was I? Just a woman too young to be considered a kid, but too old to be a real adult? There wasn't anything defining about me. Nothing remarkable. I had an interesting haircut now but that wasn't much. I took a deep breath.

"I'm just nothing, Salvation. I'll prove it you."

And then I walked out the door.

* * *

I walked around the house trying the find the front door when I ran into a man in a pretty snazzy suit.

"Why hello there!" he greeted warmly.

"Uhhh... hi?" I started shifting from foot to foot. Is this Isabel's guy? What did Godric say his name was? Fucking crumpets- why didn't I write it down? For fucks sake it wasn't even a day ago he told me, I should be able to remember this!

He chuckled and reached over to lead me with his arm around my shoulders, "Sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm Hugo, Isabel's lover." I blushed at the phrase. Do people honestly call there sexy time partners that? "I'm a lawyer at Coffmen's Firm downtown. I was told that if you needed anything today I should help you out. But when I went to go check in on you, you weren't in your room."

"I... I took a walk around the hallways."

He gave me a sideways glance. "Okay... Anyway here's my card." he handed me a plain looking business card with his name, and address and phone number on it.

"H-hey, do you think you could give me a ride somewhere?" I asked, looking up at him, the man was pretty tall.

"Erm... I don't know, Isabel didn't say anything about you going any place?"

I could hear the hesitance in his voice. Fudge monkeys. I put on my best smile and kept pace with him as he lead us to the front door.

"I-it's not like I'm a prisoner or anything," I chuckled to try and convince him, but I'm sure I just came off as super nervous. "I'm Godric's friend, I forgot I needed to pick up a couple things from my apartment is all."

We reached the front door and Hugo turned to look at me, he searched my face for something- perhaps a hint of deception? I'm sure all he found of nervousness, because his smile came back and he lead me by the shoulders again.

"Oh okay, of course. Where do you need to be dropped off?"

* * *

I went to my mother's apartment.

She'd lived in the same little cramp two bedroom since I was a kid. It wasn't in a good neighborhood, but it was fairly decent. There were a couple of hood kids outside the place that cat called as I jogged up the stairs. Little shits.

I stopped outside her door and reached for my keys when I realized I had left all my little personal belongings in Godric's guest bedroom, including my phone and the little cash I had on me, along with my keys.

"Fuuuck..." I whispered, leaning my forehead against the door and raised my hand to knock. Please, please for the love of all be home.

I barely got two knocks on the door before was ripped open causing me to stumble.

I opened my eyes and saw a chest... in a very nice suit and tie. My eyes trailed up till I was looking into the dark eyes of some man. Mid-thirties probably, with dazzling cheekbones and a stoic face. He looked like a business man, only... he was wearing leather gloves. Huh.

"Erm...? Mom?" I called, a blush already making it's way to my cheeks.

"Nava I presume," he asked and fuck me sideways his voice was like thick silk. Can silk even be thick? I have no fucking clue. I noticed he didn't ask so much as he just stated.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a black bag. He took a step much closer than I would have liked and then everything went black before something utterly painful hit my head and then not only my vision went, but my mind did too.

* * *

I"M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO TOOK TO GET OUT. Like, I want to blame Attack on Titan. I'm obsessed. Crazy obsessed with that show/manga. I've literally written first chapters for 4 different fics for it! None of them published and i doubt I will. I don't care for all the Attack on Titan fics here on . I'd have to find somewhere else to post them.

btw: i've been doing a lot of research on angels. THEY ARE FUCKING TERRIFYING. Dear lord. that quote I found at the beginning of the chapter is like woah.

Thank you to all you guys who reviewed! You're all so lovely. Next chapter will come out sooner!

**Mayasquared**

**Hikari-hime 01**

**Starreyedx3**

**AlluringAmbrosia**

**Pin-Chan2**

**Kendra The Video Game Nerd**

**ElvenVamp**

**Saskiamq**

**Royal Ember**

**Ilovefashion2001**

**and the two Guest!**

if anything ever comes up again, I'll make update notes on my profile so I don't spam you all with fake chapters/author notes lol.


End file.
